


'cause boys like you have such easy soul to steal.

by sakuyamons



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Body Horror, Boys in Chains, Cannibalism, Gen, Implied/Referenced Brainwashing, Implied/Referenced Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-20
Updated: 2017-09-20
Packaged: 2018-12-31 19:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12139443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sakuyamons/pseuds/sakuyamons
Summary: they used to be human boys, once, however, right now they barely resemble it.the batman who laughs and his robins.





	'cause boys like you have such easy soul to steal.

**Author's Note:**

> Dark Nights: Metal and Teen Titans #12 is necessary to understand, though we know very little of the Batman and his Robins, so this might be inaccurate.

They used to be human boys, once.  
  
However, the three figures in front of him barely resemble it anymore, he was so proud of them, most of their would-be brothers died once he adopted them, because they weren't adaptable, but these three are, which makes them worthy of their addition to the family.  
  
They are slender, their yellow, green and red costumes are a bit too big for them, but they do no longer care -- they used to hate it, this place, this outfit, the chains, but worst of that, his poor confused boys used to hate him, his father, the person that loved them more than anything, that is why he protected them.  
  
Protected them from the sunlight, that's why they slept in their cages in the darkest pits of his Manor, they lived in small, simple cells where either their big brother or Batman himself went to give them food, sometimes children like these three tried to escape, but their big brother always takes care of those insolent children, but he didn't have to worry about it with these three, sure, they put a fight, they screamed, they cried, they even tried to bite him at some point, but it's nothing that some discipline can't do.  
  
They stand still as he injects his toxins on his children, they were quiet -- awfully so, his perfect children were sad and probably uncomfortable, they're not used to the sun anymore, so he commands their big brother to take them back to the cells. Soon, they would be laughing how boys are supposed to.  
  
Or the toxins would kill them.  
  


* * *

  
  
His boys were growing more aggressive.  
  
It came with the age, of course, children need to put that energy to use, so he allowed them to fight between them, their tensions rising high because whoever won could win some fresh meat, a thing the boys hadn't had since two years ago, however, he doesn't want to lose any of his boys, he loves them all dearly, so he puts a stop on it.  
  
"Bar."  
  
The boys turn around to see their Father and kneel obediently as he puts their chains around them, they know bar means stop, and that they don't talk anymore, if they do, they have to say 'crow' and he has made sure that his boys learn their new language by playing the word crow crow crow in their cells.  
  
He rewards the three of them with meat and he sees their eyes change, this is the first time since they arrived that he sees a spark on their eyes.  
  
"You like them?" He asks, the three figures nodding obediently "It's human flesh, boys." They're far too gone to be horrified, and he has to say 'bar' again or else they'll fight over the last piece of meat, once they are paying attention to them, Batman continues "There is more outside, boys, but you remember the outside world, do you? This is the first time you'll go outside, and there will be no chains, it's a reward for being such good boys."  
  
They whimper as they cling onto his legs, they've learned their place now, they do not have to worry about anything, they are boys, their duty is play and eat, complex things such as thinking? They can let their father handle it.  
  
"Crow." The first one says, and it's echoed by the second and third one "Crowcrowcrow."  
  
In fact, the boys don't even need to speak, his Father can talk for them.  
  


* * *

  
  
One of the boys got lost.  
  
The first two of them arrived obediently back at the manor, their outfits dirty and their faces full of blood that wasn't theirs, big smiles on their faces, they didn't stop smiling even when he put the chains back on them, but even if he's happy about their sons enjoying their first hunt, he went to get the third one that had gotten lost.  
  
He's the slenderest of the boys, and also the most obedient -- a good thing is that he could know the trait the boy had gone because of the bodies lying on the floor and the bloody footprints.  
  
He found it in what it used to be his home.  
  
The woman's body was vaguely recognizable anymore, whatever left on her body lying on the floor -- she must have recognized him as her son, because the expression she had was a surprised one, an _horrifying_ surprise, the boy hadn't been kind to his father either, after destroying the man's body, he had decapitated him and right now he was trying to eat his skull.  
  
But perhaps the most funny (horrifying) part was the boy, he was clearly gleeful like his brothers were, but he was crying, there must have been a bit of human left on him, but after this -- it was clear that he was no human anymore.  
  
"Robin." He calls his (their) name and the boy stops licking the skull to run towards him, he clings onto his Father's leg, his _crows_ breaking from time to time into sobs, Batman strokes his hair as puts the chains back on the boy.  
  
"Ssshh son, I got you." Batman's smile grows bigger "Forever."

The boy looks at him with a smile as big as his.

"Crow."

**Author's Note:**

> snyder gave me a cenobite batman with chained robins and i was all over the concept. idk what this is really.


End file.
